


Burning Poison (Stu x Reader)

by despiceheadazul666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Smut, Stripping, Stu Beauregarde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despiceheadazul666/pseuds/despiceheadazul666
Summary: After the show, Stu invites you to his dressing room while the others go out for In N Out Burger. The bitchy idol seems to be spicy tonight.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Burning Poison (Stu x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> May 14, 2020 update:  
> I updated Stu to have an allergy to blueberries for the IDOLS AU.

You can’t help but look at that cute silk skirt sway while he sings softly.   
_God, he’s so adorable_ , you think as you blush like a tomato. The lead singer of Gorillaz really rocks the lolita aesthetic like a boss and he knows it, too. His lips behind that mic are glossed and clear, enchanting you into his song.   
_If only that disgusting bass player wasn’t in the way_ , you grunt in disappointment. That brat could be yours if Murdoc wasn’t his. You feel the urge to climb up that stage and toss the Hispanic from said stage.   
You glance up at the singer and blush. You saw that he winked at you seductively. Stu knows your true feelings.   
After the show, you follow the incubus to his dressing room, making him gasp softly at your appearance.   
“Oh, you’re here,” he flatly state’s, removing his shoes.   
“I wanted to see you,” you quiver you’re lips, “I’m a big fan.”

“I can see that,” Stu shoots a look at you. The brat idol untied his small ponytail, making the beautiful flow of the blue spikes. “I can tell you want sonefing from me. Tell me wot your ‘eart desires.”

You blush even more, feeling a sensation down there.   
“I-I want a f-free shag,” you manage to say, but in a poor stutter. Stu, upon hearing that, scoffs.

“Of course, bitch,” he begins unbuttoning his mulberry coat, revealing a cute flat tummy. It was blushed and beautifully decorated with his rib cage. Stu bit the collar of the coat and gave you that look.   
You get his request and begin to strip off your own garments. However, you look at his distractingly cute body.

While biting the collar of his coat, he unzips the dress, making it fall to the ground like a rose as he’s on his knees. Underneath the skirt was kinky lingerie. A black thong with garters and his black maid stockings. His bulge was noticeable in his thong and he grabbed it, chuckling at you.

“It smells nice in here,” you try to change the subject. It was true, the aroma of berry punch, peppermint tea, and fresh baked pie filled your nostrils. You spot some tea cups, a bowl of rice, and a half-empty pie tray on his coffee table. The tablecloth was expensive white linen with blue lace decorating the elegant article. There was a plate with a slice of the pastry along with a bowl of hot creme.   
“Nice decorations, eh?” Stu piped up, taking ahold of his plate. “Blueberry pie, fresh an’ hot wif custard just the way I like it.”   
You watch him eat the treat, pearly whites munching down on it, then swallowing with his Adam’s apple bobbing. The spoiled bitch abandons the plate onto the table, then sips his peppermint tea. Stu looks at you and smirks as his hand reaches the band of his britches and slides them down.

“Real n-nice,” you look at the peachy complexion. The complexion of an angel from the heavens, but he’s no angel.   
“Come,” he whispers as you obey. He whispers in your ear, “Now yew may ‘ave some sugar.”

You take that peachy eclair into your mouth, sucking on it and bobbing your head. The rhythm makes him shiver and let out quiet moans as he controls your head.   
“F-fuck,” he whispers, his angelic singing voice floats into your ears like the clouds in the elegant sky.   
You scan around the room and see the bowl of hot creme. You get the idea and grab it since it’s not far away from your reach. You stick some fingers in it and use it as a lubricant for Stu’s lovely six inch.   
“Waste of custard, but nice goin’!” he compliments you. You smirk and you figure this brat needs to learn his place.   
You switch the position by crawling on top of him, spreading his bubble butt and lick the hole.   
“The fuck yew fink you’re doin’?” the idol demands.   
“Shut up,” you grunt, slapping one cheek and watch it jiggle like fat.   
He starts pouting as his cheeks go red, secretly enjoying to be bottom. “Yew could’ve asked.”  
  


You slap the other ass cheek as a punishment. “Well, that would be a turn off.”

He moans at the slap, slamming his fist in orgasm. “Fuck me,” he begs.

You like it when he begs, especially with his singing voice. Oh Lord, the sweet, sweet voice. The sweet voice has a nasty cover. You look around the room once more and spot his luxury black rhinestone encrusted dildo. You get off of Stu and walk towards it.

“Ey, wot are yew-“

You ram it into his asshole, making him squeal and turn a deep red. He slams his fists onto the ground again and screams even louder.   
“Now we’re talking!” You cheer as you speed up the dildo, making him slur his swears.

“Fu-uu-uuuck!” Stu moaned. If he had eyes, they would be all the way back into his head by now.   
You hear a gurgle coming from his belly. You immediately stop when you hear the peculiar noise.

“Ooh,” Stu laughed nervously. “I do get rava ‘ungry when I get shagged. May yew pass me the plate, please?”

Finally, he has manners. You fetch the plate with the slice of pie and bring it to him. You think a little break would do you both some good.   
“Fank yew,” he smiles and begins eating the treat softly. You notice a small paunch growing as he finishes the slice.   
You couldn’t help but touch the stomach, rubbing it with both hands from his ribs to his hips. Such wide hips he has, such a cute waist he has, and that luscious bum he has. You bring the rest of the tray to him, feeding him every last slice and letting him wash it down with his peppermint tea. You feel his thick stomach and listen to it gurgle from the amount of food he just had. You kiss him lovingly, then go lower to his wet bulge, caressing it with your digits.   
“I fink it was quite fun,” he pants after the feast. “Everyone else will come back wif In N Out Burger.”

“Murdoc doesn’t have to know,” you say.

“Darlin’, you’re not me first customa,” he assures you as he licks up another spoon of ice cream.   
“The first appointment is free?” you try to confirm.

“Absolutely,” Stu smirks, kissing your cheek. “If you want another one, pay five quid before the appointment.”

“Fantastic,” you cheer as you put on your clothes. The smell of his fragrance remain on your neck. Daisy Love mixed with cinnamon and tea. You exit the room, feeling like you reached your goal. You made sure to collect your stuff and help clean up the cum. On your way down the hall, you see the rest of the band. A thirty-five-year-old goth carrying a bag of burgers, a fat black man carrying drinks, and a ten-year-old girl playing on her gameboy. You try to avoid Murdoc’s field, fearing he’ll smell his boyfriend’s scent on you.   



End file.
